Animal Inside
by InuKaglover815
Summary: Sort of a songfic sorta not. I got the idea for this listening to Animal I have become by 3 Days Grace. But it's not really anything like the song.


Animal Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A.n. This takes place in the modern era after the well has closed. Pretend that it happens after one of those fics where Kagome can't stay in the feudal era, but she meets back up with everyone after the well has closed. I know all of you have read one of these at one point or another. Hell, I've written some. I just don't feel like writing all the background info. Also, I have little to no experience with little kids so if they seem to being doing things kids their age shouldn't tell me and I'll change the ages. XD

Oh and this fic was inspired by the song Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace. Enjoy!

Inuyasha sighed as he looked down at his 5 year old niece and 4 year old nephew. He was still surprised that his brother had let them spend the night. No doubt this was Kagome's doing. They had dropped the pups off late afternoon yesterday, only leaving once Sesshoumaru had explained to him how dead he would be should anything happen to them. He grinned as he thought about how much being married to Kagome had changed the once stoic, cruel taiyoukai. There was a time when Sesshoumaru would have cut off his other arm rather than bed a human, let alone have hanyou offspring from said human. He sighed and ruffled Kaede's hair before pulling the blanket further around her and her brother.

Kagome had told him before she left that Kaede was beginning to ask about her rosary and why she couldn't take it off. He had an idea that this was why Sesshoumaru let them stay, to explain the rosary's to them. He smirked at how much it must bother the former Lord of the West that he had to allow someone else to explain such a crucial thing as this to his pups. But then again, who knew more about binding spells than he did, except maybe his father. He grabbed his own rosary out of habit as he thought about how he was going to explain this to them.

"Uncle Inu," Kaede whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts, "what are you doing?"

"Waiting on you to wake up so I can eat!" The little girl giggled as he picked her up so she wouldn't disturb her brother and set her on the floor. "Don't you know it's past time for my morning dose of ramen?"

"Ramen!" Taisho, whom everyone called Tai, said softly, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Oh, so it lives?" Inuyasha said, picking Tai up and setting him on the floor as well before making his way to the kitchen, both pups trailing behind him.

"Uncle Inu," Kaede said, tugging on his pants after breakfast while he was putting the dishes in the sink. "Why do we gots to wear these?" She held up her rosary and Inu smiled as Tai tried to once again pull his off. He'd been waiting for this question.

"Come with me," he said, kneeling down to pick Tai up.

"Where are we going?" Kaede said when he opened a door hidden in the wall.

"To my special place," Inuyasha said, waiting till she was through to close the door. He turned on the light and sighed. He hadn't been in this room in decades. He walked over and took Tessaiga from its resting place on the wall before sitting down on the floor and beckoning Kaede over. "Do you know what this is?" He held his birthright out for her and Tai, who was now sitting in his laps, to inspect.

"Sword!"

"That's right, Tai." Inuyasha smiled as the little boy who looked as much like his mother as his father, giggled and clapped his hands. "It is a sword. A very special sword."

"Why," Kaede said, giving the sword a tentative poke, "It doesn't look special."

"Well," Inuyasha said, removing the mighty sword from its sheath, taking in the feeling of power it gave him, "for starters, your daddy can't touch it." It amazed him that, even though the blade was no longer capable of transforming into its true state, Sesshoumaru still couldn't touch the blade without being shocked.

"Really?" She said softly, her eyes wide.

"Really. Only hanyou's like you, me and Tai and humans like your mother can touch it. Your grandfather made sure of that. But that's not what makes it really special." He leaned towards her and smiled. "Do you want to know what makes it really special?" She nodded her head, her mouth wide. "what makes it really special is that it controls the demon inside me."

"You has a demon?"

"Yes, and so do you and Tai." He laid the sword down beside him and beckoned her to him. "Do you know why you wear a necklace?" He said once she was settled in his lap. She shook her head and he grinned. "It is what controls your demon, which is why you cannot _ever_ take it off. You wouldn't like if your demon got out. You wouldn't be able to do anything. It would control you."

"Why? Daddy controls his demon all on his own."

"But, you see, your daddy is full demon, we are only half demon. But don't worry, you're still awesome. He's just different." Noticing that they were starting to look more and more confused, Inuyasha decided to change his tactics. "Think of it this way. Your daddy is just like everyone else. You, me, and Tai are special. There are few people like us."

"Cool!"

"Do you know what else is cool?" Kaede shook her head, Tai just giggled. "Your necklace."

"Why?"

"They are made from your daddy's _teeth!_"

"Really?" Kaede whispered, her eyes widening as she looked at the colorful beads that surrounded her neck.

"Really." He smiled, "your mommy made them especially for you. No one else in the world has a necklace like yours."

"But," she said, pointing towards him, "You has one."

"Ah, but mine is different. Mine lets your mommy control me, or it used to anyways." She giggled at this and he smiled, standing up with them still in his arms. "Now, enough of that. What do you say we go get some ice cream before you have to go home?"

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" Tai shouted and clapped his hands, Kaede nodded.

Inu smiled and led the two already hyperactive children out to the car, aware that they would get even more hyper after they gobbled the sweet treats that were to come. Sometimes it was good just being the uncle.


End file.
